


Extra toothbrush

by Aris2410



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Boys In Love, Coughing, Fever, Fluff, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, LOOOVE THOSE BOYS SO MUUUCH, M/M, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier Needs a Hug, Sick Character, Sick Richie Tozier, Sickfic, Sneezing, care taking, eddie kaspbrak facing his germophobia, sickness denial
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-18 13:15:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21661402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aris2410/pseuds/Aris2410
Summary: When things get bad at Richie's house he comes to spend the night at Eddie's. It became their routine, but what if one evening Richie as always came to Eddie just to get sick during the night??  It's is just fluff..
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 7
Kudos: 71





	1. Fuck!

-"Open up!"-Richie shouted, standing in front of Eddie's window. They were both used to this. It was their little secret. Richie's parents weren't the best ones in the world. When they were home, they were usually drunk, and sometimes Richie just needed to run away from it. It all started when Richie got into a fight with his dad when he was drunk. He needed to get out, and the only place he could think of was Eddie's house. Since that night anytime Richie felt lonely at home he would go to Eddie's to stay the night.  
-"Why the fuck are you so loud? Did you lost the rest of your brain on your way here, Trashmouth?"-Eddie hissed as soon as he opened the window. Richie just smiled to that.  
-"Don't smile. Do you know what would happen if my mom knew you were here? "-Eddie kept on talking as Richie got in. He took off his boots so that the smaller boy wouldn't freak out about all the germs he brought on them.  
-"Take a fucking shower."-Eddie intimated as Richie didn't know that it was necessary if he wanted to stay here. So the taller boy went to the bathroom and washed and brushed his teeth(with a spare toothbrush Eddie kept there for him) and looked to the mirror just to see that he looked like shit. It was hard for him to admit how much it matters for him to look good for Eddie. For his Eddie Spaghetti, who let him sleep at his place and even bought a toothbrush for him. And he had an extra blanket for him whenever he came, and he would fucking talk so much about how many germs Richie must be bringing with him, but still, he always let him stay, and Richie was more than terrified that he fucking loved it. And it didn't take a long time for Richie to start making up stories about arguing with his parents so that he could just sleep with Eddie. Smell his scent and watch him when he was asleep. Richie hated to admit that he was long gone for this boy.  
He took all his courage to get out of the bathroom and face Eddie.  
-"What happened?"-The smaller boy asked while he was already getting comfortable in his sheets again. He has taken out an extra blanket, so Richie joined him on the bed.  
-"Just as usual. Had enough of screaming, I guess."  
Eddie just nodded in confirmation that he understood. He always understood him. Even though Richie got his blanket, he felt a shiver shaking his body. It was weird. He was feeling off for the whole day. Sleepy and like he had just been exercising.  
-"Are you cold?"-the smaller boy asked, yeah, well the shivering was noticeable.  
-"Nah, I'm shivering at the thought of your mom sleeping in the same..."-Richie didn't get to finish his sentence, because Eddie took a pillow and hit him in the face.  
-"Auuu! That hurt Eddie Spaghetti!"-He yelled, and suddenly he froze. His throat hurt. He can't be sick. Eddie won't talk to him if he is sick. He would isolate him and be disgusted in him. And he couldn't be sick. No, no when he is sleeping in Eddie's bed. Shit.  
-"What's wrong with you today?"-Suddenly Eddie was really close to his face. And he gave him this adorable smile and Richie just couldn't let it stop.  
-"Nothing. Just fuuucking tired. Let's.."-with those words Richie leaned to the night lamp and turned it off.  
-"..go to sleep"-He finished with a fake yawn.  
-"Yeah, just wait a second."- Richie could feel Eddie clambering out of bed after saying that. Then after a moment, he felt something hit his face....again.  
-"If you're cold, put it on"-Eddie said getting back to bed. It was when Richie realized that this soft thing was Eddie's hoody. It was slightly bigger than his average size, which was probably the reason why Richie got it, but most importantly it smelled like Eddie. And shit, could he be happier?  
-"Last time I checked your mom was wearing bigger size"-Richie teased, and Eddie responded with a kick to his shin.  
-"Jeezus, just go to sleep Trashmouth"-Eddie commanded, but Richie could feel that he was smiling. His little Eddie Spaghetti. If only his throat didn't fucking hurt this much.


	2. My blanket!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Eddie.

So yeah, It was 3 a.m., and Richie has just woke up to a disability to breath through his stuffed up nose. Also, if he thought his throat hurt earlier, now it was fucking burning its way out of his neck. So he was laying there in Eddie's hoodie and wrapped in a blanket shivering and fighting an urge to cough. He could feel Eddie's back leaning on his left arm. He didn't want to wake him up, so he tried to get out of bed in a ninja style. He managed to get to the bathroom, even though his head was pounding and his vision was a blur (he did put his glasses on).  
When he closed the door, he rested his head on a cold wall, and finally let himself get rid of all the coughings he was holding before. The sound of it was worrying even for Richie. He sighed in an overwhelming feeling of being defeated by a stupid illness. He decided it was a good time to live. Maybe if Eddie doesn't see him this way he won't get disgusted at the thought of the taller boy. So Richie tried to get to the window and run back to his house, but as soon as he opened the bathroom door, he saw Eddie was sitting on the bed, eyes confused, and spying the surroundings, possibly in an attempt to localize Richie.  
-"What are you doing?"-Eddie said while yawning. He most certainly didn't recognize the symptoms yet because if he did, he wouldn't talk so casually. Richie was so screwed. He wanted to say something but was afraid of what might come out instead of his voice.   
-"Had to piss"-He managed to whisper and shrugged. He couldn't just march out through the window right now. He decided to just lay down for now and leave when Eddie is fast asleep again.   
-"Did you even wash your hands?"-Eddie mumbled as he put his head back on the pillow. And that was the problem, Richie hasn't just not washed his hands, but he was also fucking sick and probably contagious. Fuck it! He stood up and tried to walk away, but he felt fucking dizzy.  
-"What the fuck you're doing, Rich?"-Eddie asked again, this time though he looked more alert than the last time.  
-"Shit, I'm sorry Eds, but I'm..."- Richie didn't manage to finish the sentence as he was interrupted with a cough. Eddie was now fully awake, looking at him with this terrified look in his eyes. And Richie's heart sunk. He didn't want to be Eddie's nightmare. He didn't want to be a fear of the smaller boy. He always tried to be the exact opposite, his protector. And he fucked it up with a stupid cough. Eddie was nervously looking for his inhaler while gazing at the taller boy.  
-"I'm sorry Eds, I didn't know I was sick when I came here."-Richie stated when he could finally breathe normally. He started to feel numb like his muscles didn't want to cooperate with him and the pounding of his head, after the physical effort provided by coughing, was unbearable. Eddie finally found his inhaler, and after he sprayed it in his throat, he was just staring at Richie. And then, something unexpected happened. Eddie came closer to Richie and touched his forehead with a bare hand, no gloves or anything.   
-"How did you manage to get this sick, Trashmouth?"-He asked, and it was gentle and soft, and Richie didn't deserve it. He made Eddie feel bad. He made him feel anxious. He should have known he was getting sick; he just didn't fucking connect the two dots, and it made Eddie feel bad.  
-"I should go."-He said, looking down on his lap because he couldn't stand Eddie's worried eyes.  
-"With a fever like this one, I don't think so. Get into bed."-The smaller boy sounded firm, and the tone of his voice undoubtedly said that there would be no arguing accepted this time.   
Richie felt so weak that he barely got into bed without Eddie's help (he still couldn't look the other boy in the eyes).   
He wrapped himself in a blanket again and then he was listening to Eddie's movement. His eyelids seemed heavy, but the headache and shivering were keeping his body awake.  
Suddenly something skimmed his arm, and the touch was hurtful.   
-"Richie, you need to take some medicine, okay?"-Eddie was sitting on the bed next to him, and he was holding a tray with a glass of water and some pills on it. Richie slowly sat up. Then instead of taking the pills, he burrowed his face into the blanket and started sneezing. Like really sneezing...plural.It just didn't seem to be about to stop any time soon, and he already felt that he needed a tissue. He got sneezing fits only when he was fucking sick. He sniffled wetly and looked at Eddie. He was terrified again. His hands were trembling, which was visible because he was still holding a fucking tray. Richie could hear him swallowing loudly. He then stood up and brought the taller boy a box of tissues. Richie took them gratefully and then blew his nose for what seemed like forever.  
-"How can so much snot be in one person, Jeezus."-He said without thinking. Fuck, he should have cut his tongue of a while ago. He was so fucking stupid. Eddie was still trying his best not to show how scared and disgusted he was. But Richie felt the smaller boy's body tensed at the words he said. 

EDDIE'S P.O.V.  
Fuuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Does he even know how disgusting he is? He is fucking making me want to put him in a bathtub full of decontaminator. And I really fucking liked that blanket.


End file.
